


Like Chess

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Past Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: Sam and Jess are in town; it happens to be Dean's birthday, so they decide on a double date with Dean and Jo. And the girls really really like each other.





	Like Chess

“They hit it off pretty quick,” Sam considered over his beer, perched at a table in a fairly busy bar. Dean sat next to him but his eyes were fixed on the dance floor. Crammed though it was, he only had eyes for the two blondes.

They'd only met a few hours ago, a hastily arranged double date for Dean's birthday. Over the course of dinner and drinks and after-dinner drinks, they'd watched the girls go from polite to friendly to besties at a pretty fast clip. It was kind of an honour to watch, if Sam was being honest.

“Yeah,” Dean drawled, his eyes just as fixed on Jess and Jo. Sam had trouble reading his expression for a moment, eyes a little dark, mouth pursed pretty pink around the beer bottle, chasing a few stray drops with his tongue. Just as beautiful and distracting at 30 as he'd been for Sam at 20. Maybe worse, if anything, since they didn't see each other so constantly.

After a quick, questioning glance from his brother, Sam cleared his throat and looked back to the girls, just buzzed-drunk enough to say what he was thinking, watching them dance. “Wonder if we could get them to make out or something. Y'know. For your birthday.”

“Yeah, you wish,” Dean snorted.

Sam was going to laugh it off too, the noise half out of his mouth when, whoa, _whoa._

Cocooned on the dance floor, the girls were as face to face as they could get with the height difference. Jo stretched her long arms up around Jess's neck, raised up on her toes and pulled Jess against her. Everything seemed to slow down wile Sam watched them move close and closer until they kissed, sweet and slow.

“Jesus,” Sam swore under his breath, tilting his head the same as Dean to watch. It almost felt like an intrusion, but he couldn't look away either. He knew what Jess tasted like, what her plush lips felt like but seeing it, watching her kiss someone else was entirely different. Good different. Definitely good. Really good. Too good.

“Uh, yeah,” Dean agreed, his voice low, the grip on his beer bottle whit-knuckled. “Hit it off's an understatement.”

After a while, a timeless few moments filled with nothing but voyeurism, Jo spun around, still looping her arms around Jess's swan-neck, grinding back against her while Jess ran her hands down her body. Jess bent, whispered something in Jo's ear and they both looked straight at the brothers, who were still staring.

“Busted,” Dean muttered, raising his eyebrows at the girls. He flashed a thumbs up and Sam watched them both laugh, careless and untroubled. Jo spun back around and they kissed again, more showy than before, all hands and opened mouths, wet-pink tongue flashing between them.

“Are...we in trouble?” Sam asked, half-laughing, half-heart pounding excitement.

“Girls like that, we're always in trouble.”

They walked slow back over to the table, melting through the crowd, standing hand-in-hand in front of the brothers, flushed and glowing beautiful even under dim lights.

“We decided something,” Jo started, her voice low but firm.

“If you two are running off together, honestly, I'm not even mad,” Dean joked but Sam felt him on edge, just a little.

“No,” Jess sang out, “It's just, if you're going to watch us, we'd like a little something to perv on in return. It's only fair.”

Sam felt his heart speed up uncomfortably, pounding with the thumping bass. He'd never told anyone, not even Jess. But sometimes, with her, Sam didn't have to say a thing and she just knew what he wanted, what he needed; that was why they'd lasted so long, through college and out the other side, into an actual life and _now_ , oh my god.

He didn't want to look at Dean. If he'd been on edge before, this would only make it worse and alright, it'd been a fun night, a fun birthday reunion kinda thing and he could go home happy with that; he hoped Dean could too.

A sharp tug at his collar spun him around in the bar stool until he faced his brother. There wasn't time to react, to even _look_ before Dean's mouth was on his, crushing hot. Dean's other hand curled hard around the back of his neck, sensation everywhere and Sam melted against him, almost died at the soft stroke of Dean's tongue pushing inside his mouth.

Sam shut his eyes and grabbed Dean's shirt and nearly everything else fell away to the background. No din of the bar, no girls expectant and suggestive, no last minute birthday celebration. Just Sam and his always beautiful brother, kissing like they hadn't in more than a decade. He didn't realize how much he'd missed it, didn't want it to end but there was the small matter of breathing.

They were both breathless when they pulled apart.

Dean looked cocky at the girls and Sam looked down instead, noticing how their legs overlapped now, how Dean's hand rested on his thigh, big and warm.

“Okay, you've done _that_ before,” Jess worked out slowly, her smooth arm winding around Sam's shoulders from behind.

“Maybe,” Dean shrugged, giving away nothing but a little wink to his brother, setting him blushing like a kid again. “Your move, girls.”

 

 


End file.
